Episode 47: The Snake and the Cat- Mizumi vs Lilith
Lilith, now in her True Form, slams her palm onto the middle of the street in anger. Pouring out of her hand is a legion of black snakes with red eyes. They cover the entire street so Mizumi cannot escape. She declares to Mizumi, who is still using the shadow teleportation as cover "What's a matter, kitty? Afraid of snakes?" She smirks in glory as Mizumi contemplates her next move. She thinks to herself "Situstion: Bad. I may be trained to kill security guards and cops, but not Demons." She glances down the street filled with so many snakes it's black with red dots everywhere. Mizumi leans her torso out of a shadow in an alley, up high where Lilith cannot see. She pulls out two Throwing Knives and jumps off the building. As she descends, she throws the Knives at the snake's heads. They impale them and she lands perfectly on the hilt. Lilith spots her and mutters while smirking "Bingo." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Mizumi pulls out more Throwing Knives and repeats the same process; Throwing them at the snake's heads and using the hilts as stepping stones to reach Lilith. Lilith hisses at her and extends her arms. Her veins burst out and turn into black snakes with red eyes, similar to the ones on the street. They open their mouths, revealing large fangs, and belch up a blade each. Lilith raises her arms to aim for Mizumi and declares "Die, bitch!" She fires the snakes like missiles, and they soar straight toward Mizumi. To react, Mizumi jumps high into the air to dodge. The snake-missiles impale into the building Mizumi was using as cover. She smiles in midair "Missed." Lilith hisses once again and Mizumi lands perfectly on the snake body, which has one end connected to the building wall and the other is connected to Lilith's arm. She runs along the snake body toward Lilith, who's slitted eyes go wide. She screams "No! Get away!" In desperation, Lilith unsheathes her large Double-sided Kunai off her back and slices the snakes off her wrist. Mizumi jumps high into the air again and throws more Knives at Lilith, who deflects them with her large Kunai. Mizumi throws three more Knives into the ground, impaling more snake heads. She uses them as stepping stones and lunges off the last one toward Lilith. She pulls out her last Throwing Knife and prepares to stab Lilith upon reach. She succeeds, making contact and thrusting her Knife into Lilith's stomach. Lilith looks down at it with surprise then smirks back up at Mizumi "Ha! You think a mere Human weapon will destroy a Demon?! Your a naive' little cat, aren't you?" Mizumi, recalling her last moments with Sadow at the honeymoon, remembers what he gave her for protection. (In the flashback) Sadow hands her a golden dagger with a golden sheathe and says "It is a blessed dagger. If you come across a Demon, I don't care what level it is, use it. I can't bare to lose you again..." He hugs her and she takes the dagger and places it in her bag where she stashes gems. (Flashback ends) Lilith raises her large Kunai to stab Mizumi. She shouts "Now, for the last time, goodbye pest!" Before her blade can make contact with Mizumi's eye, however, she has already thrusted her Blessed dagger into Lilith's heart. Blood drips down the side of Lilith's mouth and she glances down at her chest, which is now covered with blood and filled with Blessed metal. She coughs up blood and mutters "Nice one, kitty. To be perfectly honest, I envy you Earth-women. Unlike me, who has to use Unholy spells to keep beautiful, your naturally beautiful. Men love that. And I can never be what you are, or ever have what you have." Mizumi pictures Sadow in her mind upon hearing "-what you have." She inches slowly toward Mizumi's face and places a single kiss on her lips as the rest of her body evaporates into red dust. She says softly while staring at Mizumi "Goodbye, cat-girl." The rest of her fades into red dust before Mizumi's eyes. She sheathes the blood-covered Blessed dagger and walks toward Matsuko's unconcious body. As she walks down the street, the black snakes clear a path for her and bow their heads as she passes. (Ending vid plays)